Antigen preparations are extracted from human renal adenocarcinoma by various techniques. A comparison with CEA immunological specificity with other human neoplasia is anticipated. To date this antigenic preparation is found to be heat and acid labile and to have the electrophoretic mobility of gamma-globulin.